This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is three-fold: 1) to evaluate whether clinicians in the 'real world'routinely establish the necessary record in which the metabolic syndrome (MetS) could be diagnosed, 2) to assess the clinical utility of the current diagnostic criteria for the diagnosis of the MetS in the primary care setting, and 3) to define the prevalence of the MetS in a primary care practice within an urban, underserved, minority community. Hypothesis: 1) most medical records in primary care practice do not contain the specific clinical data that are necessary for making the diagnosis of the MetS, 2) the prevalence of MetS varies accordingly diagnostic criteria, and 3) compared to the general population in the United States, the prevalence of MetS is higher in an underserved, minority clinic population. Specific aims: 1) Assess the utility of the electronic medical record system for diagnosis of MetS in a multi-physician primary care practice. 2) Define various clinical parameters necessary for the diagnosis of the MetS in an ambulatory, metropolitan, predominately racial minority, multi-physician practice clinic. 3) Determine the prevalence of the MetS based on ATP III criteria, the new definition of MetS from the International Diabetes Federation (IDF), or a clinical practice modification of the ATP III criteria in an ambulatory, metropolitan, predominately minority-serving, multi-physician primary care practice clinic.The study will provide the data that reflect the 'real'practice care of MetS in the underserved community and set up the basis for further study and design of interventions that will enhance the capacity of primary care physicians to diagnose early, intervene, and treat the MetS as a means of reducing the morbidity and mortality of CVD in this high risk population.